A switch of this type can, for instance, be taken from EP 0343150 A2.
Frog points are known in various configurations, wherein a two-part movable frog point comprised of a main point and a secondary point is, inter alia, used, wherein both of the connection rails have spring locations. The frog point is surrounded by wing rails, i.e. by the rail tracks continuing from the tongues and bent in the region of the frog point.
In order to enable the unlimited use of common materials for such frog points in rail and switch construction, and in order for the frog to excel at a higher load-bearing capacity and stability, particularly in the region of its point, the configuration known from EP 0343150 A2 provides that the main and secondary points are formed by using thick-web standard rail profiles, and that asymmetrical tongue profiles which are at least partially fixed to tie plates and lower than the thick-web standard rail profiles are provided as outer wing rails. By using thick-web standard rail profiles, the same material can be chosen both for the main and secondary points so as to ensure uniform wear and hence reduced maintenance expenditures. The choice of thick-web standard rail profiles imparts the required stability to the main and secondary points while, at the same time, enhancing the possibility of elastically bracing the wing rail components. The measure to make the outer wing rails lower than the thick-web standard rail profiles of the frog and fix them at least partially to tie plates provides the option to secure the thick-web standard rail profiles against ascending at a pivotal movement of the frog point by its foot portion below the wing rails. Such a configuration is of particular advantage for high-speed switches.
The wing rail portions which are designed as asymmetrical tongue profiles of lower height in the region of the frog are either forged from the lower asymmetrical tongue profile to the standard rail profile in the region immediately before the frog point or mutually adapted and welded with a standard rail that reaches as far as to the beginning of the frog. Furthermore, the wing rail portions are either guided as asymmetrical tongue profiles as far as to the wing rail end or likewise forged from the standard rail profile after the overrun region behind the tongue after the frog points, or mutually adapted and welded with a standard rail that reaches as far as to the wing rail end. The installation of a wing rail according to the EP 0343150 A2 design, which is comprised of an asymmetrical thick-web standard profile, thus requires two profile adaptations and connection welds with the standard rails.